After the Worlds End
by TrueForeverBethyl
Summary: Sarah Grimes has set out on a mission to survive the apocalypse with her small group, but after thinking her cousin Rick Grimes had died at the start of it all, what will she do when she finally sees him again? Explore a new world of The Walking Dead in this story I'm writing where anything is possible if you never go down with out a fight.
1. Prologue

After the Worlds End

Pre-apocalypse (prologue)

"Sarah! Get your ass out here!" Ruben screamed as I sat in the truck. It was the only place I could get some cold air in this Georgia heat. I stuck up my finger and he laughed with the rest of the guys, with my feet up on the dash I closed my eyes and listened to the radio. "No, Sarah, really get out here. We've got someone here to see you." He said sticking his head through the window. I sighed and sat up. I hopped out of the car and pulled my shorts down a little, and pulled my shirt over my head. I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was. I ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Rick!" I yelled at my cousin. I hadn't seen him and two years since I'd been stuck here at the base. I pulled away with a big smile and looked around. "Where's Lori and Carl?" I asked wanting to see their shining faces. When I looked up again Rick's face had dropped, I looked into his eyes in confusion.

"They couldn't make it I'm sorry, Sarah." He whispered grabbing my hands, I nodded understandingly. Not everyone has a lot of time these days. I gave him a smile and adjusted the military cap I had on my head before putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Why don't we go catch up then?" I asked, "how about we do it over lunch?" He responded with a nod of his head and I grabbed his hand. I dragged him toward the buffet and sat him down at a table as I went and got our food. For the most part we sat there eating in a strange silence, until Rick spoke up.

"So, how's my baby cousin?" Rick said attempting to harass me. I just shook my head and gave him a glare. He always calls me a baby even though I'm twenty and in the service. I mean his "baby" cousin could kick his ass and he's only thirty-five. I sat up a little straighter and looked him in the eyes; I never was a tall girl, but I could defend myself pretty well.

"I'm fine, now are you going to tell me the real reason Lori and Carl aren't here, or not? Don't even try to bullshit me, I know when you're lying to me. You pick up on that after twenty years." I looked into his saddened eyes. I felt a part of me shrink at how sad he was. I had never seen him so upset, so vulnerable.

"We're fighting. You know what she said to me this morning?" He took in a deep breath, "she told me to pull my head out of my ass and realize whats going on in the world around me. She said it in front of Carl, in front of our son." I put my hand on his back in a way to relax him, I never would have guessed that they would be fighting. When I went to their wedding two years ago, the look in both of their eyes screamed what I think was love. I've never experienced it myself, but the look in their eyes was something that I've never had in my own.

"I'm sure that you two will get through it, Rick. Neither of you are the type that give up with out trying to fix things, and for Carl I know that you'll try even harder." I brushed my hand through his hair before I whispered next to his head, "Rick I know you. You never go down without a fight. Never, you'll always be standing strong, now matter how many curve balls life throws you." He nodded and pulled me in for one last hug.

"At least I'm not the only one, you'll always be standing there with me." He spoke looking down at me. I cracked a smile and shook my head yes. I stuck up my pinky.

"To never going down without a fight." I said one last time as we linked our pinkies for one last time before Rick left and went back to work. Only to get a phone call from Lori hours later saying that he had been shot. I remember driving there with tears pouring down my eyes, he had slipped into a coma and there was such a small chance he would actually make it.

Every monday, every month for the last two and a half months I've gone to that hospital just to see the same thing everyday. Except the last day I went to see him wasn't on a monday, it was the day I got the call that the apocalypse was really here and any and every military face was to go directly to the hospital and get rid of anyone and anything that could have been considered a threat. That was the last time I saw his face and the first time in a long time that I ran for my life. I saw his best friend Shane that day, only to have him tell me Rick didn't make it and that I should get out fast, while I still could. I refused to leave my post until my commander gave me the command himself. Unfortunately, that command was given at the very last-minute with him being torn to shreds on the ground by those filthy spawns from hell. Ruben, some other guys and myself got out just in time as the hospital was over run. I cried silently in the back of one of the two military vehicles we had managed to scavenge. We got back to the base and grabbed everything we could before we went on the back roads. We were going to live out of these trucks for as long as we could before god knows what happens to us. But one things for sure, I'm never going down with out a fight.

**So as you can tell this story isn't going to be based on what is occurring right now in the TV series and I am going to be changing some of the scenes from the TV show into what I feel will best fit the story. In this point in the story its season one and you will not be seeing any of the TV/COMIC series characters, you'll most likely see them around chapter 6 or 7 depending on how fast I move the story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.**


	2. Chapter 1

After the Worlds End

**Chapter One (Around the first episode)**  
I ran and jumped into the side of the vehicle, they are everywhere. I let out a scream as I stabbed one of them in the neck, I had to act fast or I was going to be lunch for one of these pricks. I pulled my knife out fast and quickly swiped it through the skull of the biter trying to grab at me. I looked quickly to my right and saw Ruben jump into his truck, so I hopped into the back and killled as many as I could before the rest of the group could get in and help. When all this happened we were syphoning gas and moving everything into the bigger truck of the two, army vehicles certainly do not go light on gas. Thankfuly we had gotten all of our belonging and weapons into the one truck before the shit hit the fan once again; you're never safe. Theres always something around every corner, and weather it's good or bad it's up to you to figure that out.

We'd already lost two of our own in the last three months on the road and we're thinking about finding a place to settle down. I opened the little window in the back of the truck and climbed through. I sat next to Ruben and looked straight a head, my stomach grumpbled and I frowned. We've been rationing the food amd eating less and less each day and my stomach isn't used to it. I can barely see straight half of the time necause of the lack of food; hopefully one day I'll get used to the smaller portions. I put my head up against the window and blankly stared out the front window. I felt a hand on my knee bring me back into reality.

"Sarah, we have to cut down on the portions so we wont have to scavenge. You need to understand that if I could get you some food now I would, but what I can do is this. I've got some gum in my back pocket that I grabbed on the last raid, I know how you feel about mint flavored gum, but it's all I've got." I smiled at him and took the piece he pulled from his pocket. I let it trick me body into thinking that it was actually filling me up, and I tried not to puke while I tasted the mint in my mouth. We suddenly slammed on the brakes and my head smashed off the window. "Shit!" I heard Ruben yell from next to me, and as I looked up I saw why, maybe two thousand biters in the middle of the high way.

"Fuck, Ruben, turn around! Now!" I screamed at him and the other guys shouted something in return. We spun around so fast that I almost got whiplash. I groaned and punched the side of the truck. "Why can't one damn thing just go right for once?" I screeched.

"How many do you think there was?" He yelled back at the boys, and I threw my head back at the seat. I looked back at the guys who held the same expression I did, fear. I was beyond frightened and there was nothing we could do but drive away from the situation at hand. I heard Jason say something, but that didn't matter because it wasn't going to register anyway. Nothing was going to register right now; I knew what was going on, and I was going into shock. "No, no no no! Sarah, Sarah, stay with me. Stay with me now; don't leave me. You can't do that! You need to stay with me!" Ruben screamed at me, still nothing changed and I felt the world around me go silent. I let my eyes shut and my body relax, it felt so good, it felt like what I inally needed. Before I could stop it I fell a sleep.

**MONTHS LATER(Start of season two)**

My eyes opened slightly allowing me to be blinded by the bright sun. I let my eyes widen to try and get used to the change in brightness, but it seemed like I was blinded. I heard rustling and my vision focussed faster than you could snap your fingers. I saw a man I've never met before standing in front of me, and behind him Ruben and the rest of the guys. I looked around frantically trying to find my weapons but it was no use. Ruben grabbed my arm and gave me a smile before he hugged me.

"Sarah, oh God, Sarah. I never knew if you were going to open your eyes again, I was scared Sarah. Scared I was never going to be able to say good bye." He whispered near my ear and I smiled at him after he stepped back. "This is Abraham, and his group, they're also military survivors. His girlfriend has medical training and she helped fix you up..." I looked up at the other woman and gave her a thankful smile only to receive a nod in return. I looked back at Ruben and stood up.

"How long have I been out?" I asked to the group and Jason shrugged his shoulders. I tilted my head his way and he stuck out his right hand for me. I took it confused and followed him where ever he was taking me.

"Sarah, you've been out a few months. After you went into shock someone attacked us, we had to run, and by the time we got to you they had branded your back. They did it over and over again and even cut down your back, they were sick people, Sarah. They had no reason to do what they did and we couldn't convince them to stop. So, so we killed them; we killed them for you. For you, Sarah. You were a bleeding mess and we had no clue what to do..." he took in a shaky deep breath. "...and we did they best we could until we found Abraham. His girlfriend fixed up your back the best she could, but. But now your back is. Well your back is, it's damaged." He said looking away, I found a mirror across the room and walked so I stood in front of it. I slowly pulled my shirt over my head and turned around. A cry escaped my lips as I looked at what used to be my back. I let my walls break and my eyes cloud with tears; I couldn't stop them, not this time. I wiped them away and pulled my shirt back on tucking it into my shorts. I tightened my belt and turned the expression on my face from upset to stone cold before walking out the door.

I saw the rest of the group again and I looked at them all with fire in my eyes, over the last few months. In my sleep, I had become a new person. No longer just sweet and nice, but now hard and caring if thats possible. I would care just enough to stay the person I am, but I would be hard to be the person I've become.

**ALRIGHT GUYS, SO I'VE DECIDED I WOULD SKIP A GAP IN TIME THERE BECAUSE NOT MUCH GOES ON. NOW I'M PANNING ON GETTING TO THE GOOD STUFF AND MOVING THE STORY ALONG.**


End file.
